Forget-Me-Not
by Rosethethief
Summary: Scott completely despises Valentine's Day... His boyfriend Duncan, however, is willing to change all that. What sorts of tricks does he have lying in wait for our devious dirt farmer? And will he even be successful in winning him back over if things go wrong? Part of the Total Drama Writers' Forum Valentine's Day exchange. Happy Valentine's Day, Chloe!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Fresh TV.**

**Anyway, hey guys! I'm doing my very first fanfic exchange over on the Total Drama Writers' Forum, and this exchange is themed for Valentine's Day! **

**Basically, I ended up getting to write something for my good friend Chloe on there, and it's about Duncott! Now, this is the second time I've actually written with these two, and I honestly think this one came out _miles_ better than my first attempt at this ship. Also yeah, there is some swearing... Because it's Duncan, of all people.**

**I'm also going to be writing another Duncott oneshot in March, since it is going to be my friend's birthday and stuff.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and please be sure to R &amp; R!**

* * *

**Forget-Me-Not**

**(Scott's POV)**

Romance has never exactly been my strong suit, ever since I was a young boy… For starters, pappy never really taught me all the basics of "wooing" a girl, mainly due to the small, Southern area of which I lived; since my hometown was so tiny, I didn't really live near too many girls my own age. And that was fine by me.

However, once I got older, I started to grow more attracted to 'em. They were all really pretty, but most of the gals I fell for usually ended up humiliating me in some disgustingly cruel way, were way too stuck up to be with dirt poor farm boys like me, or just flat-out ignored me entirely. Either way, none of 'em liked me too much. And if they were gonna be that shallow with me, then I probably wouldn't even give them the light of day, either. But regardless, I was still left oddly attracted.

I then began to take on a new approach as time went on, trying to get all of the girls' attention: I tried my hand at a bit of "flirting" to win them over, but usually it just ended in me getting a slap to the face… My cheeks were _so_ red, folks often confused me of getting a sunburn. At one point, I even stole one of my cousin's romance novels to see if I was missing anything important, as _gag-inducing_ as the read was. Eventually I just got impatient, tossed it, and ended up giving a girl this dead pigeon: she screamed and ran away of course, and had her parents file a restraining order not long after. It was at that point on that I realized how romance was just a lost cause, so I gave up on my chase after that.

Even in my teen years now, girls are still as confusing as hell to me, but whatever. It's more fun for me to piss people off than having some crummy love story, anyway. Which is why I'm spending Valentine's Day home alone, away from all the loonies out there.

I was all reclined down on the sofa, listening to my music in peace. However, I felt a snarl come over me once I heard a knocking at the door, my eyes drifting back onto my iPod. The door was slammed shut right before he approached me.

"Hey, Scotty boy." he smirked smugly at me. "Do you remember what day it is today?"

"Nope, and I don't really care." I lied, continuing to scan through all the songs in my playlist.

"Well, maybe I need to _remind_ you…" he winked flirtatiously, before leaning on in…

…Before I pushed my boyfriend down and just growled at him. "Duncan, I already told you, I don't celebrate that Valentine's Day crap, Ok? I'd rather cut off my own foot than being reduced to a sissy."

"Well, excuse me for expressing my _love_ for you…" Duncan muttered with a moan, before getting himself back up. "The least you could've done was _accept_ it…"

"Well, I don't wanna, so get lost!" I frowned.

"It's my house too, asshole!" he growled back at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I scoffed, leaving the area. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go shower…"

"Since when have you _ever_ showered?!" Duncan laughed, proceeding to mock me back.

"Just… Shut up!" I angrily retorted, storming into the bathroom. I will admit, I was a little flustered, but I can't let Duncan _know_ that… I'd never live it down. I just can't give him the satisfaction knowing he's right, because my stubbornness won't allow it.

* * *

Once I was all clean and dressed, I headed on into the kitchen to get me some cereal, and quietly sat down at the kitchen table and ate. However, much like the first time, I was interrupted by my stupid boyfriend again: he was holding a bouquet of red roses in front of my face, while I just rolled my eyes and slurped up the last few drops of milk from my cereal bowl.

"Hey, Scott." he smirked down at me. "I got these for you. Anyway… Do you wanna do something at the park later this afternoon? The weather's supposed to be nice out today, so I was just kinda wondering…"

"Hmm, let's think about this, Duncan." I paused for a brief second, pretending to actually care for once. "If you wanna go to the park with me today, then how about, just… No."

"Oh, come on, Scott! What more to you want from me?!" the juvenile delinquent demanded.

"Absolutely _nothing._" I scowled. "Just take the hint, and get the hell out of my face!" I then stormed out of the room again, paying no mind to him as I just walked on out.

* * *

It was five past noon now, and I was busying myself in the living room with a quick game of sudoku; I peered my eyes over the small grid of numbers, wondering what I should do next. I lost sight of everything once a familiar shadow came looming over me. I frowned deeply and glared right back up.

Duncan was holding a heart shaped box in his hand, and just sighed deeply at me. "Just, take the stupid box of chocolates, Scott. I'm getting real sick of your stupid prima donna act, so just shut up and take the damn box…"

"I'm busy!" I gripped, continuing where I left off. "I need to concentrate here."

"You don't even like sudoku, Scott!" he yelled back. "I know you're just trying to avoid me, so quit lying out of your ass!"

"I ain't lying!" I defended. That's it. He had totally crossed the line. I got up out of my chair, ripped the box of chocolates out of his hand and smashed them on the floor. This had _really_ ticked Duncan off.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he fumed out at me. "Do you just not care for me at all?!"

"No, I don't really care a flying feather about you!" I retorted. "What was your first clue?!"

"You know what, screw you, Scott! We're over!" the delinquent lashed out. "You can go back to being a dumb hick with nowhere to go, for all I care!"

"Fine by me!" I sneered. "I don't need some juvie reject to tell me how to live my life! I was always better off without you, anyway!"

"Fine! Then get the hell out of my house!" he ordered me.

"Whatever! This place was always a real dump, anyway!" I yelled out.

It wasn't too long until I headed upstairs to pack up all my things, Duncan's insults still burning in my mind… Duncan was still right about everything as ever, while I was wrong, as usual: he can see right through my lies. He knows that I _need_ him… Maybe I had taken things a little _too_ far. That settles it. Once I'm finished with a few things up here, I'll go and apologize.

I headed downstairs to look for Duncan, but all I found were a bunch of empty rooms; I searched and searched all over the place again, in all the places I might've missed him, but still no sign of him anywhere. I looked out the window, and realized his car wasn't even in the driveway… Well, where the hell is he, then?! Flustered and exhausted, I crashed out into the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, a woke up from hearing a few noises coming from the kitchen, as I yawned and stretched. My eyes went completely wide at this realization, as I bolted for the kitchen to see if Duncan had come back.

I ran into the kitchen like a maniac, but stopped dead in my tracks once a bucket of paint fell on top of me; I heard laughing as I was trying to pry the paint bucket off of me, groaning in slight annoyance, but still slightly relieved. I threw the paint bucket down onto the ground once it was finally off, and realized I was covered in bright pink paint. Duncan continued on laughing, while I just frowned slightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, douchebag." he smirked at me. "I just knew you'd-"

I caught him in a lip lock before he could finish his sentence, before finally pulling away. "Just shut up, Duncan. You win, alright?"

"I'm sorry, what was that, pink stuff?" he asked.

"YOU WIN!" I cried out. "I was wrong! I _need_ you!"

"Now _that's_ what I've been wanting to hear…" he smiled, kissing me again. "I love you too, Scotty boy."


End file.
